


Melting crowns

by salytierra (octavaluna)



Series: Empires of the Sun [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dubious Consent, Historical Accuracy, Historical Hetalia, Human & Country Names Used, Iberian Brothers, Iberian Union, Love/Hate, M/M, Open Marriage, Polyamory, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octavaluna/pseuds/salytierra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s not even sure if it’s arousal or fear. Because no matter how much Portugal hates Spain, he’s always gonna love him more than anything in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melting crowns

**Author's Note:**

> Second of this short spaport series that I'm writing between study sessions. 
> 
> Nicolau is my fanpicked name for Portugal.  
> (I like the sound and it means "people's triumph")

**_March 25, 1581_ **

 

A promise burning at the back of his mind and the bitter tang of blood in his mouth. Humiliation and hate, and what’s even worse, the little voice in his head that sends confused cries of joy, the part of him that’s not a great nation, the part of him that’s frustratingly human and sentimental.

“If you think this means anything…” Portugal cringes his teeth, glaring daggers at the man backing him against the headboard. It’s not the first time they find themselves on the same bed, the timid and exploratory experiments of youth flashing behind his eyelids, but it’s the first time their power is so imbalanced. Or at least that’s the way it feels to Portugal, who’s always been older, more composed, united and wiser. Independent and wrapped in a silver glory. Let his brother brood in three fourths of their peninsula, he would take the seas.

Except that the closeted love in his heart found its partner in his brother’s open obsession. Always following in his steps, always clutching at the sole of his robe, even now, for different, less innocent reasons.

 

Rome called the younger boy Tarraconensis, and both of them Hispania, then the elder Iberian let the younger one bear the name Hispania, he’d be Lusitania forever. Until Portugal rang better and he left, looking towards the open sea while the rest of the Hispanic kingdoms tore each other apart. When he turned his gaze to the land, Nicolau never knew who was his brother actually. One moment he wore the colors of Castile and they battled, the next one he sailed under the flag of Aragon and he smiled conspiratorially at Port. They both bowed to the Caliphate and fought back to back against him.  

But then the Caliphate was gone and Portugal understood that the child he knew was gone too, reshaped by the unbreakable Queen into a young man of fiery eyes that held his chin high and was more stable, more confident than ever. He no longer was confused and broken by the moment Portugal received the notice of his brother’s wedding. Calling himself the Spanish Empire. Spain.

Austria’s Habsburgs were spreading their greedy claws over Europe and Austria himself put his hands on the young Iberian Kingdom, slid a ring onto his finger.  For the first time in centuries Nicolau felt the bitter, nauseous press of failure on his chest. He was supposed to prevent that from happening, he was supposed to keep Antonio by his side forever, to protect him, but he wanted to live for himself so badly…

And now his baby brother has changed like the day into the night. His boyish innocence gone, replaced by the dried blood under his fingernails. He’s stronger than ever, cold and burning with the desires of a man consumed by greed. But the cruelty in his eyes wavers when he looks at Nicolau, leaning down to kiss him with sweetly with chapped lips, in strict contrast with the painful grip of his hand leaving bruises on Port’s wrists.

 

“Finally mine.” He whispers wetly against his pulse and Nicolau shivers. He’s not even sure if it’s arousal or fear. “I’ve waited so long for this. Now spread your legs, brother, don’t make this harder than it’s supposed to be.”

And despite his pride screaming to fight back, to protest and save his dignity, his body and heart surrender eagerly. Back arching off the sheets, nails digging into Antonio’s shoulders. Because no matter how much he hates him, he’s always gonna love this boy. Even though he’s a man now, a nation, rumored as the most powerful empire in the world. As of today they share the same king, the same coat of arms. Stronger than ever, stronger than Rome ever was.

 

And yet Antonio is still not his.

 

Portugal knows now that the Habsburg pair is actually in love, that it’s not only politics. But they don’t try to chain or deny each other what their hearts and bodies desire. Which is probably why Nicolau suspects that they are gonna last for centuries.

Spain wanted this, tonight and all the nights to come, and Austria let him have it. Let him take Portugal the same way he takes Bavaria and so many others. And maybe nobody asked Nicolau, but he takes his time to secretly enjoy the contact. To cherish a few moments of being one with the most important person in his life. Because he knows that their union is the one that’s not gonna last. The second he feels the pull of freedom Portugal plans on leaving, and no amount of pleas or threats from Antonio are gonna stop him. His pride and independence stronger than his emotional whims. He’ll cry a couple of times and then move on, because he can love his brother more than life itself and still turn his back on him. But Spain is never gonna give up. He can’t, because no matter how far apart they are, they are forever together in that sad, lonely square of land at the edge of the old world.

Until then, Nico is going to pretend that he’s making good of that old promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider commenting and/or leaving kudos. They are wonderful ao3 features that feed the writer's starving soul  
> [I've got a tumblr](http://salytierra.tumblr.com)♥


End file.
